


little light

by calesinlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I just want them to be happy please, I suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calesinlove/pseuds/calesinlove
Summary: Staring at the clouds, looking for a silver liningI was caught in a cocoon but now you got me feeling butterfliesDreaming in the lows, I never thought I'd see this highNow I'm shooting for the moon, you're calling me a lunar lightShameless fluff inspired by coffee, kisses, and my overwhelming need for them to be happy





	little light

**Author's Note:**

> Staring at the clouds, looking for a silver lining  
> I was caught in a cocoon but now you got me feeling butterflies  
> Dreaming in the lows, I never thought I'd see this high  
> Now I'm shooting for the moon, you're calling me a lunar light

It was fall, an almost perfect day. Gently misting and foggy, just cool enough to warrant wearing a maroon sweater 2 sizes too big for her. It paired nicely with her jeans and combat boots and in the back of her mind she's glad she didn't choose the black and white striped skater dress. It's be too much for a first date anyway. 

Not that it was a real first date or anything, it was just coffee. With Bucky. No big deal right? It's not like she had been nursing a crush on him since Steve introduced them and she basically said he was hot to his face before she could stop her usual word vomit. Bucky, of course, thought it was adorable and chuckled at her 

When Darcy walks in the coffee shop the first thing she feels is warm, the atmosphere juxtaposition sending a slight shiver down her spine. She walks up to the counter and order her coffee. Just black, nothing fancy. The guy behind the counter hands her the coffee and his hand lingers a little too long, just enough to make her uncomfortable. She throws him a few dollars and mutter something about putting the change in the tip jar before turning and walking to the seating area. 

The whole coffee shop felt like home. There were some proper tables by the bar, some stools along the back wall by the bean roaster. But the best part of this place, aside from the weird telephone booth in the corner, is the couches; 2 of them and a loveseat. Neither were taken, but she suddenly panic, not knowing which one to choose. 

_ If I sit on the loveseat, he's gonna have to sit next to me and it's pretty small what if it's too small and he will be too close and I'll just forget all forms of communication because his face will be so soo close and I know all I'll wanna do is forget the conversation and just make out with his perfect fucking lips . But the couch was too far apart if they both sat on either end. We might as well be strangers making casual conversation which is what it would feel like. Do I chose too much distance or not enough. _

Suddenly the bell chimes as the door opens, and she's greeted with a very familiar face. 

Raven dark hair slightly in need of a haircut, a single strand obscures his piercing blue eyes. His plump lips part in a beautiful smile that lights up the room as he greets the barista. He must come here a lot because the guy behind the counter gives him a coffee without a word before they start chatting about their lives. she can hear Bucky laugh at something he said and the sound fills her with delight. He pulls some cash out of the back pocket of his jeans and she get a little too distracted by his butt. His jean jacket hugs his frame perfectly, stretching just a bit as he takes the cup before he turns around and notices her. 

His electric eyes meet hers and she melts. His eyes soften as he takes her in, that smile changing to a small smirk, almost as if he knows something she doesn't. He slowly walks towards her, the mischief behind his eyes sending a little thrill straight to her core. He continues until they're almost toe to toe and he slowly looks down, the mischief still twinkling. 

“Were you watching me doll?” The pet name made some small part of her brain extremely happy as she responds, “Why, you got a problem with it, stud?” A small grin cuts it's way through her face as his smirk becomes a full smile at her words.

He chuckles at her before he leans in to capture her lips in a gentle kiss stopping her words in their tracks. She froze for a split second before sinking into it, a sudden wave of contentment surging through them both. She pulls away as he sits down on the loveseat, waiting for her to sit beside him.

For a brief moment she appreciates the fact that this isn't weird. They had known each other for a while as they worked here and there together on various missions and had already built a semi good friendship. 

_That kiss was definitely not planned_ _but oh my God I need more. Why did he fucking do that? Now it’s all I'm gonna think about.._

The look on his face says that he knows exactly what he's doing. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Okay. Just breathe. You can do this. It's just a first date and plus you already know her. And you’re already in too deep as it is oh my god Buck what the fuck do you think you’re doing?  _

He walks into the the shop, the familiar hum of the coffee grinder and the gently burnt smell of the beans instantly calms his nerves. Even before the war, the smell of coffee always calmed him, memories of his mom working late nights and running out the door, cup in hand, flash through his mind.

“Well lookie here. Sergeant James Barnes in my very coffee shop? Why I am honored to make your acquaintance!” Jackson says, voice straight out of an old Hollywood film. Bucky lets out a chuckle as he digs in his pocket for a moment. 

“How are you, Jack's? Still working at this dump?” They always talked like this, like they'd been friends for years. It's part of the reason he keeps coming here, to this small hole-in-the-wall coffee place in Brooklyn. When he first woke up, properly woke up from being The Asset, he went looking for his old neighborhood. He found it, very different and yet the so much the same. He walked for hours as memory after memory poured through him, some good and some bad. Rescuing Stevie from fights. Taking a nice gal dancing. Seeing his sister off to school before shipping off, tears running down both of their faces. Eventually the night turned to morning and the familiar smell of coffee broke him from his reverie, so Bucky followed his nose. The little place was no more than a block away from his and Steve's Apartment and was open at almost ungodly hours for everyone else. For Bucky though, 3am was usually when the nightmares woke him. 

“Hey, she may be a dump but she my dump, smartass,” Jackson gently sneered. “Hey, you see that girl over there?” He jerks his chin towards Darcy with a look in his eyes that made Bucky internally growl with jealousy. “She's real nice, aint she?” 

As he turns around, his eyes catch on the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Every time he sees her, it's like a punch in the gut, as if she isn't really real. Dark hair cascading over her shoulders, the maroon sweater she wore just a bit too big so as not to draw any extra attention to herself. But even a bulky sweater cannot hide those gorgeous curves from Bucky's eyes, her jeans hugging each dip and curve of her legs, surprisingly long considering the small scientist wrangler only stood at 5’4. A rush of warmth runs through bucky's chest and he smiles softly as they make eye contact, all of his fears melting away. 

_ She's here. For me.  _

“She's all mine, Jacks. All mine.” A look of shock runs over his face and Bucky smirks. He hands Bucky the coffee and accepts the cash, shoving it all in the tip jar for his other baristas when Bucky walks away. 

_ I can't believe she actually came.  _

He strides over to her, signature smirk in place. “Were you watching me doll?” A small shiver runs up his spine and she replies, “Why, you got a problem with it, stud?” 

A full blown smile, genuine and bright, completely took over his face. Her face goes soft and before he can stop himself, he leans in and kisses those plump, soft pink lips that he's been dreaming about since the moment they met. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! 
> 
> Lyrics: Lewis watson- little light


End file.
